Josef Ludwig Pfitzer
Josef Ludwig Pfitzer ist ein deutscher Schauspieler. Ausbildung *2018-2019: Manue Puro Casting Director London, Selftaping Challenge I und II *2018-2019: wöchentliches Meisner Technik Trainingslabor *2018: Susan Batson Studio (New York) us, Monolog Trainingswoche *2016-2018: Amy Jo Berman Kamera und Audition Training *2016: The Hidden Tools of Comedy Masterclass Steve Kaplan *2015-2017: Magic Weekend Lund (Schweden), Zauberfachkongress Masterclass *2014-2015: Susan Batson Studio NYC *2014: Filmwerkstatt München, Bairisch für Schauspieler bei Steffi Kammermaier *2011-2017: Masterclass Jean Louis Rodrigue und Larry Moss in New York *2011-2016: Camera Acting Alexander mit Jean Lous Rodrigue NYC und Berlin *2010-2011: Theater Halle 7 München, 17. Stückestaffel/Vorsprechrollentraining *2007-2011: Filmschauspiel Lene Beyer, Mark Travis, Larry Moss *1999-2001: Shakespeare & Company, Lenox MA, Sommer Trainingsinstitut *1992-1996: Studio Daniela Glück, München, Schauspiel/Tanz/Gesang Abschluß Bühnenreife Preise & Auszeichnungen *2015: Kurzfilmfestival Bunter Hund, Kurzfilm (Nominierung) in "Die letzte Brez´n" *2011: Ehrenurkunde des Bayerichen Blinden- und Sehbehindertenbundes (für 10 Jahre Hörbuchsprecher) Film/TV *2018: Servus, Schwiegersohn *2018: Der U-Bahn Cop - Weihnachtsspecial *2018: Der U-Bahn Cop (Webserie) *2017: About a Lonely Pineapple *2017: Lindenstraße *2016: Die Rosenheim-Cops *2016: Van Riper *2016: SOKO Kitzbühel *2016: McDonald's - Die Wahrheit über McDonald's. Pommeswald *2015: Ducati - Jesus *2015: Die Treppe (Bewerbungsfilm) *2015: Dahoam is Dahoam *2015: Sturm der Liebe *2015: Donut mit Herrchen *2014: Die Rosenheim-Cops *2014: Transit *2014: Die letzte Brez´n *2014: Hilfsbereitschaft *2014: Endstation Hoffnung *2014: Zeitstreit *2013: Aktenzeichen XY ... ungelöst *2013: 2. Gesamtbayerisches Tanzfest Hinterskirchen (DVD) *2013: Tranquility *2013: Die Hochzeit meiner Schwester *2012: Der Cop und der Snob *2012: Hubert und Staller *2012: LaVita - Lasst die Puppen tanzen *2011: Herzflimmern - Liebe zum Leben *2011: Schmidt & Schmitt - Wir ermitteln in jedem Fall *2011: Kanal Fatal *2010: Forsthaus Falkenau *2010: Um Himmels Willen *2010: Die Rosenheim-Cops *2010: Bergblut *2010: Marienhof *2010: Kanal Fatal *2010: Auf bairisch g´lacht *2009: Wohin ist, der ich war und bin *2009: Kanal Fatal *2008: Die göttliche Sophie *2008: The Berlin Wall *2008: Kanal Fatal Theater *2018-2019: Residenztheater München, Ein Volksfeind, Lamstad zweiter Bürger, R: Mateja Koleznik *2014-2019: Dine & Crime, Sakraldinner IV, bairischer Dorfpolizist Barthl, R: Werner R. Gawlik *2018: Wasmeier Museum, Klingende Zithergeschichte, Erzähler, R: Petra Hamberger *2015-2018: Residenztheater München, König Ödipus, Chorensemble, R: Mateja Koleznik *2010-2016: Münchner Marionettentheater, Carmina Burana Orff, Fortuna-Puppenspieler, R: Marcus Hamann *2000-2016: Münchner Marionettentheater, Dickens Weihnachtsgeschichte, Marley, R: Florian Münzer *2013: Deutsches Theatermuseum, Carola Neher, Klabund, R: Becker/Kraus *2013: Münchner Künstlerhaus, El Amor Brujo - Liebeszauber, Carmelo (Hauptrolle), R: Georg Jenisch *2012-2013: Teamtheater München/Tournee, I am my own wife, Charlotte von Mahlsdorf, R: Doug Wright *2011-2013: Münchner Galerie Theater, Maria Stuart (Schiller), Graf von Lecester/Paulet, R: Ingmar Thilo *2010-2013: Münchner Volkstheater, Leonce und Lena, erster Höfling/Hofprediger II, R: Hanna Rudolph Sprecher *2018: Klingende Zithergeschichte, literarisch musikalisches Programm, Markus Wasmeier Museum *2017: Effie Pommeswald, Werbefilm, Leo`s Thjnk Tank *2016: Briefe von Kalbund an Carola Neher, Ausstellungsinstallation, Deutsches Theatermuseum Sonderausstellung Berlin *2014: Hamlet und Ophelia im Spiegel der Poesie, szenische Lesung, Deutsches Theatermuseum *2012: Rama und Sita - Die schönste Liebesgeschichte, der Ausstellungs Audio Guide, Rautenstrauch Joest Museum Köln *2010: Der Abend vor der Schlacht, Audio Installation, Tiroler Landesmuseum/Regie Philipp Pamer Synchron *2010: Polizeiruf 110 - Cassandras Warnung, NR, Polizeifunksprecher, R: Dominik Graf *2010: Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier, NR, Sergent, R: Jean de Segonzac *2005: Königreich Bayern - Ludwig I, NR, Ludwig I Rezitator, R: Thomas Endl